new_cyanafandomcom-20200215-history
3 Flag Estate
3 Flag Estate (3FE) is one of the largest remaining TEL Comunity in the United States with over 120 female members shared between brothers Preston, Mark, and Chase Trotter. While it is technically registered in the United States TEL Index there have been several controversies over the years which bring into question whether 3FE is a community that values the lifestyle or if it is really just a private sex buffet for the Silicon Valley Trio. Foundation & Early Years Having made close to 950 million dollars from their revolutionary Lightning Elite RX Personal Computer in the 1970's, the Trotters initially planned to buy a small vineyard in Northern CA as a side venture. However, after only 2 years, soil samples and growth where dismal and rather than write off the property, which mark loved, the decision was made to convert it to a TEL Center. The brothers where in their late 20's and were certainly easy on the eyes. Very quickly the local residents took note of over 18 mares having moved into the vineyard property in tents and campers. Neighbors described the conditions at the vineyard as a rock concert with all the sex and drugs but without the bands and a 24/7 horse orgy. As the number of willing female residents increased at the end of the 1970's the vineyard began to expand outwards eventually adding more permanent structures and eventually having to incorporate as it's own residential district. By this time over 50 mares where living at the estate and being shared by only a maximum of 6 males (The brothers and sometimes any choice guests). The name 3 Flag Estate comes from the claim made by Preston Trotter that "Come here any hour of the day and I'll guarantee you at least of of us is flagging . Come by at night, nothing but 3 Flags. We don't sleep much" Controversy The Estate was not without its problems. The most famous and well known scandal occurred in 1986 with the accidental death of hollywood film star Jennifer Klyde caused by erotic asphyxiation gone wrong. Another notable instance occurred in the fall of 1991 when former adult film star Alison Extacy accused the 19 year old son of Chase Trotter, Adam Trotter of drugging her and raping her while she was unconscious. Adam Trotter was arrested and tried but found not guilty due to eyewitness testimony & security footage which seems to verify that the sex was consensual. Smith maintains that the video footage that was presented does not show the event that she referred to, however when further reviewed no footage was ever found. In 2004 a video was uploaded to the internet purportedly showing grainy footage of Preston Trotter engaging in cocaine fueled, unprotected sex with his then teenage daughters Mandy, Haley and Ariana. Though later disproven to be hired escorts filmed in Hawaii during a convention, this did raise some concern over the kind of stallion who would hire 3 look alikes of his own daughters to service him sexually. In 2011, Ariana herself was convicted of Felony Solicitation charges after evidence surfaced that she and Adam Trotter had been "selling rides" to tourists coming by to see the legendary Ranch. While not a sophisticated operation, amounting to little more than a storage room with a mattress where visitors would pay to stay the night with one of the resident mares, usually a young cousin Adam turned witness against Ariana in custody and revealed the extent of her operation into a hotel in the nearby town of Piner, CA. Legacy The 3 Flag Estate remains in operation to this day, however they are not accepting new members since 2014. Due to numerous legal issues surrounding Adam and his cousins the family unit has fractured considerably. Chase Trotter was diagnosed with Lexington-Krall Syndrome in late 2012 and passed away in 2016 after an unsuccessful 2nd bout of Chemotherapy. Mark Trotter has produced several independent adult films of varying quality at the estate since the mid 90's, though they are by no means professional quality. He seems content to make them even if no one is buying. Preston Trotter stepped down as the administrator of 3 Flag Estate in August of 2018. His oldest Son Jeffrey has been acting administrator since 2019 but has announced "No Further Plans to Expand the community"